


Ripples Of Yesterday

by HolyMotherOfHeichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMotherOfHeichou/pseuds/HolyMotherOfHeichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a cursed nymph … Rivaille is a God. This story was based on Glaucus and Scylla's ( Greek Mythology ) story . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The God

A crystal blue lake shielded by the wide forest sparkled beneath the sun. The lake rippled as a beautiful young man stepped into the lake—his face and body hidden beneath his long brown tresses. With every cascading ripple the lake sparkled like sapphire in the light. Flop. A drop of violet liquid falls from a ruby vial held by a delicate hand belied by the vicious nails that gleamed in the sun. The ripples of the lake blackened as the young man's frightening screams shattered the tranquility…NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The handsome man with lustrous raven black hair and eyes the color of the ice cold winter awakened from his nightmare drenched in sweat. He sat unmoving for a few minutes trying to relax his racing heart. I will never forget that moment, he thought.

Soon enough, he was on his feet and headed for the bathroom. Once inside, he poured salt into the water in the tub. As he immersed himself in the salty water, he sighed with unabashed relief. Shiny turquoise scales slowly appeared all over his lower torso down to his lean muscular legs, as the rest of his skin became a pale shade of the ocean. He immersed himself in the feeling of tranquility that he always found in the water. He stayed underwater for a while undisturbed and peaceful.

Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. His eyes snapped open for even underwater he heard the sound of the clock striking eight. He got out of the water and quickly dried himself so his scales quickly disappeared and his skin color faded. When he faced the mirror, he looked like a normal person once again. He dressed up looking like a superstar in his simple long-sleeved shirt opened halfway his chest and body-hugging jeans. Donning on a pair of eyeglasses and matching flip-flops, he walked out of his apartment as if he had no worries at all.

Heads turned towards him as he walked down the street—a man who clearly stood out anywhere. He dropped by his favorite seaside café, The Pantheon for breakfast. Women there did not even bother to hide their hungry stares.

"Who's that? He's gorgeous!" gushed the new blonde waitress.

"That's Rivaille. You're new to him now but you'll get to know him in time, he hangs out here all the time. All women who come here want to be his girl," explained another waitress.

"Who wouldn't want a piece of that!" cut in another waitress naughtily. The waitresses tittered like a bunch of schoolgirls.

Rivaille's ears twitched at their words, no one knew he had an ability to hear for miles and miles anyway. But instead of feeling flattered his eyes became sad for he knew he could have any woman in the world except the one he truly wanted. He can never be mine, he thought as he finished his coffee and stared at the bunch of wildflowers in the vase on his table. A silky voice reverberated through his head, a voice from long, long ago—You horrid monster! Stay away from me! He felt his eyes moistening and he quickly placed the cash on the table as he went. Females' eyes followed him all the way out.

"There's one problem with Rivaille," declared the older waitress among the others longingly staring after the handsome man. They all turned their attention to her. "He's not interested in any woman."

"He's gay!" piped up the blonde in disbelief.

"I think so. One former waitress here said she got the chance to talk to him once."

"What did they talked about?" the others asked giddily.

"Apparently he's looking for that particular person, the person to whom his heart belongs to."

"Why does he have to look for that person?"

"Because he doesn't want to be with him, he doesn't feel the same way."

"And now he searches for that person to try to win his heart all over again! How romantic!" sighed one waitress.

"What a fool!" commented another as they all stared after the tragic forlorn figure of their romantic fantasies.

Rivaille never knew what the women were saying about him for he was too absorbed in the beauty of his surroundings—the beauty of the modern world. He could only sigh for all this beauty seemed tasteless with the great void gnawing within his soul. Suddenly, a tall handsome man with silky blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes appeared beside him matching him step-by-step. "Levi, how have you been? Are you still not planning to return to the sea where you belong?" he asked.

Rivaille did not even blink at his appearance; he could only smile back sadly. "Erwin, my name here is Rivaille. And we both know, I will not return until I have done what needs to be done."

"It has been hundreds and hundreds of years yet you have not found him, Rivaille," Erwin pointed out gently.

"I know but I still have to do this. I have to fix the mess I created."

"What if he doesn't want to be found? What if he doesn't want YOU to fix this mess?"

Rivaille winced. "Maybe, but I still have to do so. This is my responsibility."

Erwin sighed. "Yes it was rather foolish for you to ask the cunning Circe for help then reject his love so coldly," he acknowledged.

Rivaille's shoulders visibly drooped with guilt. "Because of my foolishness, my love is now cursed!"

Erwin knew he made the wrong move. "No! No I didn't mean it that way!"

Rivaille's eyes suddenly burned with passion. "And that is the reason why I never turn my back on my mission!"

Erwin sighed with relief. "Then Rivaille, heed my words. Do not forget to ask help from the heavens, you are still a god and your fellows will still come to your aid." With those words Erwin disappeared unnoticed by anyone else but Rivaille.

Thunk. A conch shell struck Erwin on the forehead as he entered his bedroom in the underwater palace somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle. "Ouch!" he muttered as he opened his eyes to look at the culprit. "Hello my love," he nervously greeted the beautiful woman in front of him with brown hair and eyes.

"You nearly discouraged him!" Hanji accused fiercely.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," he pleaded.

"You are so insensitive sometimes," she muttered. "You know that he's basically exhausted after all these years."

"I said I'm sorry already. How come your so gentle around others but not with me?" Erwin complained.

"That's because I'm your wife and as the one who loves you, I have every right to correct you!" she pointed out cheekily.

"He'll be fine, you're not the only one worried you know. He is like a son to both of us," Erwin admitted. Hanji's face gentled as she embraced her husband.

"I know."


	2. The Nymph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He slowly sat down on the rooftop and buried his head in his hands. "You've killed again!" he whispered in despair.

Back on land, Rivaille continued to walk about as he whispered to the wind, "Eren, where are you?"

He did not notice the black eyes observing him from the shadows as the velvety voice of the owner whispered, "So you are here…I will not let you find him." The eyes disappeared.

In another café somewhere else in the city, a young man shrouded in a scarf sipped his coffee slowly as if he felt too weak even for such a minor activity. In his head, haunting voices roiled over again and again—voices that he wished he never heard. A gentle voice entreated, "Beautiful beloved, do not fear. I am a god of the sea and I wish you no harm, all I want is to let you know of the love for you that burns within my heart." Side by side an acid voice hissed, "You do not deserve him! You and he will never be together! I curse your beauty, nymph! Let's see who loves you now!"

CRACK. The cup shattered into a million pieces in his hand and silence fell all over the café as people turned to look at him. He quickly slammed some bills on the table enough to pay for all the damages as he escaped the staring eyes uncaring if his hand was bleeding. He ducked into the nearest alley as he removed his eyeglasses to reveal beautiful leaf-green eyes filled with sorrow and hatred. His eyes glittered in the darkness as he watched the black smoke erupting from his quickly healing wounds on his hand. Once healed, he continued on only to find couple of thugs barring his way.

"Hello beautiful!" greeted one of them. He tried to get past them but they refused to budge. The man with many piercings on his body pulled off his scarf. His lustrous brown hair cascaded around his angelic face and the men could not help but be entranced with his exquisite features.

The thug in the leather jacket pulled out a knife and pointed it at the young man's face. "What's your name gorgeous?"

He merely slapped knife-wielding hand away and fiercely replied, " Eren! Now, get out of my way!"

The thugs just laughed at him. "Can't do that, Eren!" leered the man before licking the knife's blade lasciviously. Eren found himself pinned to the wall by several rough hands.

"You filthy beasts!" Eren snarled as his green eyes flared into a brilliant red. Screams echoed across the alley as blood splattered all over the place. The people within the nearby buildings dared not peek at the monstrous snarls they heard.

The snarls faded and eerie silence enveloped the whole alley. Eren fell unto his knees, naked and drenched in blood. He stared at the torn limbs surrounding him and he screamed up to the heavens in anguish. He screamed and screamed but still no one dared to look out their homes to see what was happening.

Rivaille smelled blood in the air and terrible pain erupted in his chest. Clutching his pain-wracked chest he managed to stagger into a solitary alley and leaned on the wall for support. He bent forward feeling as if his chest would explode any minute.

As Rivaille suffered and Eren screamed, a beautiful woman with exquisite black hair and dark eyes smiled as if sharing a private joke. She smiled the smile of pure enjoyment as she hummed to herself. As she gleefully plunged the fork into her pastry, the crimson filling spilled out unto the plate.

Eren finally stopped screaming and using his magic he wiped the blood off him. With blank eyes he dressed up again and staggered away from the scene as if there was no carnage behind him. He never noticed the young blonde and blue-eyed rocker boy staring after her nor the young man with two toned colored hair and brown eyes. He carried a skateboard as he sat perched on the dumpster with no qualms.

"Armin, stop staring at him. I need to talk to you," he said.

He didn't stir and merely countered, "Jean, he was once a beautiful nymph of the woods—part of the wild and therefore under my care. Can you blame me for being troubled by his torment?"

"Don't be like that; your pity isn't going to help him. You're the fierce god, what would you normally do?"

"Right now, I still don't know. But I do wonder how Mikasa's curse lasted this long."

"We do not have the power to lift the curse, only he has."

Armin smirked. "Why should his fate be up to him!"

Jean didn't bother to reply. "By the way, Reiner is waiting for you in the restaurant around the corner."

Armin nodded finally turning away from Eren's direction. He headed for the said restaurant and Jean disappeared with the blowing wind.

Rivaille finally gulped in a few needed breaths. Once composed, he quickly followed the scent of blood and within forty-five minutes he joined the jostling crowd around the scene. The sirens howled all over the din and he was nearly unable to catch the words of a nearby young man. "Did you see? It's horrible! They've been ripped to shreds! Some parts are actually missing." Rivaille separated from the crowd and leaped unto the rooftop of the building by the alley. From his lofty perch he stared down at the crime scene and his eyes glowed grey. He saw the carnage below as if he was right there with the police. His vision blurred for a moment as the stench of blood and death flooded his nostrils. He slowly sat down on the rooftop and buried his head in his hands. "You've killed again!" he whispered in despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter update. I'm kinda mixed up with something else but then we've all got to see Eren now.
> 
> That's all for now for this chapter. 
> 
> Reviews, suggestions and comments are all welcome. Thank you. :3


	3. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivaille snapped out of his reverie as he stared up at the ceiling. His whole room was the same color as the sea yet even the thought of his home did not give him the serenity he craved. He got up from the bed and looked at his reflection in the mirror. "A long time ago you did not have the power to walk on land," he said to his reflection. "But you earned that power after a few months of training. How long has it been since you've been traveling the world, searching for him?" He bent his head in sorrow as his forehead touched the cold surface of the glass. "What have I done? Can you ever forgive me?"

At the edge of the city, Eren stared down on the jagged rocks way below the cliff. In his heart he wished to throw himself upon them, but he knew it would be useless. He would not die even by such a violent act; he would merely heal and continue to live as a monstrosity. He could only sigh sadly at his own immortality. If only I could fall and die.

A gentle hand touched his shoulder and jumped. Turning around, he saw a wizened old priest smiling kindly at him. "Child, life is precious. Do not throw it away."

"What do you know!" he cried.

"No matter what has happened and no matter what you have done, the Lord will always be there to accept you."

Eren sneered. "I don't believe in your God or any other gods. I despise all gods!"

The priest could only stare in sorrow after him as he strode into the nearby woods. "You poor lost soul. God, may you watch over that suffering child."

In the solace of the wood, Eren embraced the beauty of nature to ease the pain of his soul even a little. His body arched gracefully on his pointed toes as he began to dance—to dance as he did in the old days.

His life was so happy and carefree with the other nymphs of the wood. They laughed, danced, and sung—that was their only activities in life. He could still remember how happy he was with all of them.

As he danced lost in his memories, he did not notice the other beautiful women called Dryads poking their heads right out the tree trunks. They looked human except for their marble skin and the leafy style of their hair. They watched him dance intrigued that his movements called out to them.

Eren abruptly halted as he saw the nymphs halfway out of their trees. His heart filled with joy at the sight of them. "Sisters!" he whispered

"Who are you?" asked the most colorful of the nymphs, clearly their leader.

"My name is Ere—"

The nymphs shrieked in fear as they disappeared from sight. "Go away cursed one! Go away!" they cried.

With sadness weighing down his shoulder, Eren trudged away from his own race. The nymphs stared after him with fear and sorrow mingling on their beautiful faces.

On the other hand Rivaille returned to his apartment, troubled and exhausted. He remembered from long ago as he swam in the sea during the age of heroes and adventures. He hadn't seen his love for a few days already and he swam near to where he first laid eyes on him. As he neared, he nearly choked on the bloody water that filled his lungs. He quickly rose to the surface afraid for his love and was horrified to see the gruesome entrails floating on the surface. He quickly scanned the sea and saw his love weeping by the shore, now a monstrosity. Before he could come near he fled into the forest and a tiny ruby bottle floated his way. Inside the bottle was the most horrible message…Rivaille, you're beloved Eren is now cursed. He is now a monster that destroys everything that gets in his way. You should never have refused my love. The paper fluttered down from his open hand to the crimson surface of the water. He could only scream his name, "EREN!" as the red water washed away the black writing.

Rivaille snapped out of his reverie as he stared up at the ceiling. His whole room was the same color as the sea yet even the thought of his home did not give him the serenity he craved. He got up from the bed and looked at his reflection in the mirror. "A long time ago you did not have the power to walk on land," he said to his reflection. "But you earned that power after a few months of training. How long has it been since you've been traveling the world, searching for him?" He bent his head in sorrow as his forehead touched the cold surface of the glass. "What have I done? Can you ever forgive me?"

Armin on the other hand has finished eating his lunch along with a guy looking like a supermodel, the mature version of himself—Reinier. He had been stifling the urge to roll his eyes for the past hour at the sight of all the women in the restaurant practically drooling all over his twin.

"As always brother, you stand out anywhere with your special glow," he said dryly.

Reiner laughed. "I'm the God of Truth remember? This glow is the light of truth!" he declared cheekily as Armin choked on his vegetables. He handed him the glass of water, which he gladly gulped down. "Brother, do show some grace."

"Don't make me shoot you."

"Brother, you threaten me whose silver arrows never miss."

"Yours may never miss, but mine is definitely faster."

"Touché! So tell me what brings you here to the wild of the modern world? I thought you prefer running wild in the mountains?" teased Reiner.

"Ha ha. Funny." Armin suddenly turned serious. "I have important business here."

"You're still following that nymph around, right?"

"Don't start, Reiner."

Reiner sighed. "If it's any consolation, he hasn't given up. Even if he's already too exhausted, he is still determined to find him."

"I know…I know," he muttered. "But I don't like him, he is the root of all this!" Reiner decided it was best not to contradict his hotheaded brother at the moment. He suddenly looked over his shoulder. "What is it, brother?"

"Sorry, brother, but I have to ran out on you. Someone is calling for me; I'm needed somewhere else." He stood up and had already taken a few steps, before he returned to kiss Armin's cheek. "Piece of advice, if you really want to help your nymph then you should know that Mikasa is in this city as well."

Armin stared after his retreating back as he run off to the other street. When his words seeped into his brain, the old fierceness returned to his face. "Mikasa!" A cunning smile slowly spread across his face. "Why didn't I think of this before!"

Mikasa stared into her glass of wine and saw Rivaille's expectant figure in a playground somewhere. She then shook the glass a bit and Eren appeared in a park somewhere. "Hmm. He's near him." With a flick of her wrist, the tiny shadow on her table began to writhe and quiver. She hissed under her breath, "Creature of shadow, heed my command. Find him. Stop him. Hinder his way, but DO NOT harm him."

In the playground, Rivaille sat expectantly on the monkey bars looking here and there as if waiting for someone. He heard a squelching sound behind him but he thought it was just someone stepping on something. Thud. Rivaille found himself flat on the ground swallowing a mouthful of dust. He twisted the best he could but found his body too stiff. From his own shadow there emerged a creature looking like a blob of darkness with one glowing red eye. "Let go of me!" he demanded. The creature merely quivered in response as its one eye narrowed down to a slit. It curved its gooey body until Rivaille's eyes stared into its one giant eye and there he saw a familiar set of lips. The creature pulled away and continued to quiver as its invisible hold on Rivaille tightened. "I should have known she sent you!" he seethed.

In the magnificent undersea palace, the wine glass shattered into a million shards in the hands of Erwin shocking Hanji. "My husband, what's the matter?"

"There is trouble on the surface. I need to deal with it for a moment," Erwin declared as he closed his eyes and search for Rivaille's thoughts amidst the sea of thoughts he heard in his head. Rivaille, can you hear me.

Rivaille immediately seized his struggling when he heard the familiar voice in his head. Lord Erwin?

Yes it is I. Are you in trouble?

Yes my lord, a shadow creature has me pinned down. I don't know what to do!

Calm down Rivaille, losing your head will not help you. Have you forgotten you are a god of the sea? You have the power to defeat this creature.

But how? I can't move an inch of my body.

Concentrate with your entire heart son, Bertholdt will come to your aid. Remember you are a god.

Focus. Bertholdt, I need your help. I need a weapon, a weapon that will help me defeat my foe.

Erwin opened his eyes to find Hanji looking at him expectantly. He smiled at her and the concern faded away from her face.

Rivaille opened his eyes feeling so warm and saw a shining spear in his hand. The magnificent spear hummed with power as the creature writhed away from it. With the creature's loosening hold, Rivaille managed to stagger to his feet. He focused all his power into his weapon and it burst with light. The creature quivered terribly as he plunged the spear right into its gigantic red eye. The creature was extinguished like a put out flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So that's it for this chapter. So sorry for the short update.
> 
> Reviews, Suggestions and comments are all welcome. Thank you. :3


	4. The Goddess of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Near the cliffs where Eren met the priest, the mysterious black-haired woman stood by the seashore, letting the water caress her bare feet. As she raised her hands towards the sea, the golden bangles on her wrists tinkled with an eerie hum. Her dark eyes glowed with malevolent light as the waters parted and an island covered in moss rose up from its depths. "Perfect," she purred. "Now, time to set up my labyrinth." Her malicious laugh echoed across the shore and the seagulls perched nearby flew away in fright.

Not far away, Eren stood halfway trough the park when he saw the burst of bright light. "That light, a divine light!" he muttered to himself. "A god is by the playground." With that he quickly turned to the other direction and ran away as fast as he could from the park.

Flop. A drop of blood fell into the wine. The mysterious woman wiped the trickle of blood below her lips. "So you won this fight. Still you refuse me." An evil smile spread across her lips.

Rivaille looked at the finely made weapon in his hand, admiring its exquisite yet lethal detail. The handle of the spear had a beautiful design befitting a god of the sea—waves, fishes, and water nymphs, the Naiads and the Nereids. "Beautiful isn't it?" asked a drawling voice behind him.

Rivaille quickly turned to find Reiner a few feet away. "You could have helped!" he muttered rather shortly.

"I just arrived you know. And you seemed to have been in complete control of the situation."

"Why didn't you just use your power then?" Rivaille demanded.

"Aren't we just a tad too demanding? By the way, there's no fun in using power," Reiner replied coolly.

"Sorry," apologized Rivaille.

"It's alright lad. Now put that thing away or are you planning to run me through?" joked Reiner. Rivaille realized he was still holding a spear and in a blink of an eye, the weapon became a tiny pendant dangling from a silver chain around his neck. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I need your help, sir."

"What kind of help?"

"Can you tell me where he is?"

"I can't. Finding him is your mission, your quest not mine."

"Oh come on!"

"You've spent too much time with mortals, Rivaille. You know I'm serious, remember the rules lad. This is a journey which YOU should complete," Reiner pointed out.

Rivaille sighed. "Fine. What can you tell me?"

"Good boy. He's nearby Rivaille, nearer than you think. Just use the connection you share with him and you will find him. You've always had what you need to find him."

"If I did, the curse would have been lifted long ago!" countered Rivaille dejectedly.

Reiner let out a resigned sign as he stood up to leave. "I've said what I have to say. By the way, even if you find him you won't be able to save him."

Rivaille bristled with indignant anger. "How dare you say that!"

"You know I don't lie, Rivaille. You won't be able to save him because you still haven't realized your great flaw. And as long as that flaw is there, you'll never save him." With those biting words, Reiner disappeared.

Rivaille stood frozen in his position. "My flaw?"

Near the cliffs where Eren met the priest, the mysterious black-haired woman stood by the seashore, letting the water caress her bare feet. As she raised her hands towards the sea, the golden bangles on her wrists tinkled with an eerie hum. Her dark eyes glowed with malevolent light as the waters parted and an island covered in moss rose up from its depths. "Perfect," she purred. "Now, time to set up my labyrinth." Her malicious laugh echoed across the shore and the seagulls perched nearby flew away in fright.

Armin on the other hand halted his steps for a second. "She's planning something." His steps became more hurried as he rushed into a boutique. He visibly winced at the sight of all the frills, ruffles, and laces.

"You look like you're about to faint, oh fearless one!" teased the approaching curvaceous woman. Luxurious blonde hair framed her exquisite face. Her sky colored eyes seemed to constantly dance with laughter. Armin stared at her short tube dress that clung to her curves and showed off her snow white colored legs and the god couldn't quite hide the look of horror on his face. "Stop looking like you saw a harpy, brother!" the blonde taunted.

"Very funny, Christa!" Armin countered as he finally snapped out of it.

"Touchy, touchy!" Christa leaned towards him conspirationally. "What brings you here?"

"I need your help."

"Oh boy, I think I have an idea what this is about." Christa motioned to a corner of the shop where there was a pretty pink couch. She pulled the resistant Armin towards it. The fierce god had no choice but to flop down on the seat he found all too revolting. "Okay, shoot!" Christa said airily.

Armin rolled his eyes. "You're acting too human again!" Christa stuck her tongue out and the other god could only smile. With that, Armin told Christa what he really needed.

A look of unusual seriousness encompassed Christa's face. "I see. You really care what happens to Rivaille and Eren, don't you?"

"Just Eren," Armin corrected with a scowl.

It was now Christa's turn to roll her eyes. "You're so narrow-minded."

Armin bristled indignantly. "What!"

"I said you are being narrow-minded. This is where you are wrong brother."

"Why am I wrong, exactly?"

"Because you should care for both," Christa advised in unfashionable solemnity.

"Why?" scoffed Armin.

"You'll understand, someday. Maybe when you loosened up a bit, but that may only happen at the end of time!" Christa sighed dramatically.

"Fine! Whatever!"

"Ooooo, someone's angry!"

"Stop it, sister. Let's talk about the urgent matter on hand—Mikasa, remember?" reminded Armin

"Sometimes, I really can't believe you're my brother!" Christa commented tragically.

"Christa!"

"Okay, okay don't get your tunic in a tangle! Geez! I'll take care of it!"

Armin took on a divine solemnity. "Thank you. I knew I could count on you on these matters."

"That's why I'm the Goddess of Love silly! Now get out of here, you're frightening the other customers! Who knows, you might start molting if you stay here any longer!" Armin only smiled good-naturedly at his sister's playful banter as he went out the door. Christa stared after him whispering, "Stubborn as always. Good thing I learned my lesson a long time ago."

A few minutes after Armin left, the doors burst open as a young couple hurried into the shop. The semi bald and brown-eyed young man and with him was a gorgeous brunette-haired young lady with kind brown eyes. "Mother, really! How could you call us all of the sudden in the middle of our date! You know it's not everyday that we get Ymir to watch the kids!" the young man declared in exasperation.

"Oh stop your whining Connie!" reprimanded Christa.

"What do you want from us Mother?" the young lady asked softly.

Christa's gaze softened towards the young woman. "Sasha and Connie, I have a job for you."

"You need both of us?" Connie asked in surprise.

"Yes, both of you," Christa assured with a mysterious smile.

As the divinities of love talked, the black-haired woman stared triumphantly at her handiwork on the island. The uninhabited island was now housing a gigantic labyrinth made of black stones and shrouded in mist. Frightening sounds echoed from the dark maze. "Soon, very soon…you'll find your way here!" Her evil cackle drowned out all other frightening noise on the island. She did not notice Jean standing from the cliff watching her for a second before disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 4 . . . Reviews, suggestions and comments are all welcome. Thank You. :3


	5. The Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She gripped his shoulders gently and stared squarely into his eyes. "Think about it, Rivaille. Look back and find the answer to the question. Take this mirror, it will help you to remember. I borrowed it from Mnemosyne."

At that moment, Rivaille was aimlessly wandering about the city lost in thought. He went over his memories, which encompassed hundreds and hundreds of years. He remembered how he first walked on land.

"Finally, I can go find him!" he had happily declared to heavens. But the days stretched into months then stretched to years and years. But he never stopped searching no matter even if he witnessed the disasters, the wars, and the tragedies that shaped humanity. He never stopped his search not ever. Yet now, he found himself thinking of Reinier's words.

Too lost in thought, Rivaille plowed right into someone. "Oh sorry," he muttered distractedly as he held out his hand. A female hand took his and when he saw the face of the owner Rivaille gasped. "Sasha!"

"Hello Levi. Seems like you were thinking about a lot of things," Sasha noted as Rivaille helped her stand up.

"Call me Rivaille. I'm really sorry for bumping into you like that," he apologized.

Sasha wove her arm through his. "Well, Rivaille, come walk with me." And so Rivaille was basically left no choice but to walk along arm in arm with the wife of the God of Love.

"Where are we going?" he asked. Sasha smiled as she led into a shop of mirrors. She touched an ornate antique body-length mirror and the two divinities walked through it. "Where exactly are we?"

"Before I tell you, can you tell me if you think you will succeed in your mission?"

"I know I will."

"No you won't."

"My flaw right?"

"Ah, you already talked to Reiner I see."

"Yes, but I still don't know what it is. And I don't think I have the time to find out!" Rivaille burst out in frustration.

"You'll only succeed if you can answer that question for that is the root of everything."

"It's not my flaw. The root of all this is love—my love has cursed him."

The brown eyes filled with sorrow. "How can you blame love? That is not the answer."

Rivaille's face fell looking rather ashamed for Sasha was the wife of the God of Love after all and her mother-in-law is no other than the Goddess of Love, Christa. Sasha stared at the repentant Rivaille tenderly. "But that is why we are here, Rivaille, in my memories."

"Your memories? Why?"

"Because I know what it means to go on a quest like you. You do know my story don't you?" Rivaille nodded.

And then he saw the events itself unfurl before him, the story of Connie and Sasha. Christa was jealous of the beautiful mortal, Sasha and sent her son Connie to bring upon the girl a terrible fate. "Connie, make her fall in love with an ugly beggar."

Yet, Connie himself fell for Sasha and with Reiner's help he managed to marry her under the pretense that he, Connie was a winged serpent. Sasha lived a happy life with her beloved husband although she never seen his face until her two sisters came along. "He will eat you, sister."

"But he has been so kind…"

"After he's done with you, he'll kill us!"

With their treachery, Sasha nearly killed Connie. Sasha's disloyalty hurt him terribly and he fled to his mother's home. "How can you say you love me, when you don't even trust me! Love and trust go hand in hand. Farewell!"

But Sasha refused to give up on their marriage, she went to Christa herself to plea for a glimpse of her husband. "Please I would do anything, anything just let me see him. I beg of you!" Christa took her chance and had Sasha do four tasks that would have defeated any mortal. Yet in the end, when things would have ended tragically Connie came to save her from eternal slumber. Afterwards, differences were settled and their marriage became prosperous.

Sasha asked Rivaille, "Do you know why I nearly lost Connie?"

"Well, your marriage was based on a lie, Christa was jealous of you, and your sisters deceived you. It's understandable your relationship nearly failed."

Sasha felt all the divinities involved wincing from whenever they were. She shook her head. "No, that's not it. And by the way, you should know that I'm closer to Christa now." Rivaille smiled a bit at her comment. "Anyway, it all began when I felt sorry for myself because I still didn't have a husband unlike my sisters. I decided then and there to accept my so-called fate. Then when I had something so good already, I didn't learn to trust. All I thought about was my doubts, my anxieties, my family, my happiness, and my security! I know Connie and Christa and my sisters all had a fault in things, but I was also at fault." She gripped his shoulders gently and stared squarely into his eyes. "Think about it, Rivaille. Look back and find the answer to the question. Take this mirror, it will help you to remember. I borrowed it from Mnemosyne."

Rivaille gave a start when he realized that he was outside the mirror already, he was back in the shop. Sasha smiled at him from within the mirror in all her divine glory. "I have to go meet Connie now. Good luck, Rivaille."

Rivaille left the shop as if in a trance carrying the magical mirror of Mnemosyne. He never noticed Reiner watching him from a lofty building top with a knowing look in his eyes.

However, Eren was busy trudging down the woods towards the seashore. A rabbit burst out of a bush and she froze in his tracks. The cute furry bunny stared up at him curiously with its whiskers quivering animatedly. Suddenly, the tiny animal started to quiver violently before finally keeling over in death. The former nymph tried not to cry for frightening such a lovable creature to death. Suddenly a young man with golden looks appeared to take the rabbit into his hands lovingly. "You poor thing."

"What's a god doing here!" hissed Eren forgetting his sorrow immediately.

"Why are you so angry at me?" he asked.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Connie."

Eren nearly choked on his rage. "Get away from me!"

"What's the matter with you?" Connie arched an eyebrow coolly.

"How dare you say that to me! Look at what love has done to me! I hate all gods! You gods let this curse befall me! You let it happen even though I never did anything to deserve such a fate!"

Connie merely yawned at his fiery tirade. "You are such an arrogant embittered little nymph," he commented silkily.

Eren fumed and he lunged at him, but Connie gracefully flew away from him unfurling his beautiful downy white wings. He perched himself on the branch of a tree nearby. "Get down here!" snarled Eren.

"Temper, temper!" Connie wagged his finger at him. Eren turned red in anger but still he managed to tame down his monstrous side. Connie sensed the danger. "You tell me you did no wrong, who are you to say that? You were rendered a fate you deserved."

"I did no wrong!" he shrieked as he shook the tree with all of his might.

Connie jumped to the air his glorious head shining in the sun. "Then I ask you, who is the monster now?" He turned to the direction of the city and flew away but Eren's unearthly shrieks did not escape his ears. He saw Sasha waving at him, perched on a cloud near the church. He quickly gathered her into his arms. "Are you done with your part?"

"Of course, my love. Do you think what we did worked?"

Connie kissed her forehead. "I don't know, it's all up to them now. As for us, at least we both know the answers to their questions unfortunately we can never tell them."

"I know. They have to find the answers for themselves," Sasha agreed. And so in their sweet embrace, Connie flew towards the boutique where his mother was hanging out.

In his rage, Eren run and run through the woods until he stumbled out unto the beach. His eyes widened at the sight before him. A stone pathway that began from the shore was connected to a floating stone labyrinth. Eren's eyes glazed over as he slowly trudged towards the island with a silky voice whispering in his head. Come to me. Come to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews, suggestions and comments are all welcome. Thank You.


	6. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivaille appeared right on the stone pathway to the stone labyrinth. He saw a glowing shell floating on the water beside him and he picked up. When he opened it, he heard the voice he wished he never heard.

At the moment, Rivaille was rather busy in his apartment leafing through his memories like a book using the mirror. He quickly moved from page to page, scanning memory after memory. He suddenly stopped and returned two memories back. With wide eyes, he remembered how he went home to the sea palace with a wounded heart. In his pain, he destroyed his whole room and the ungodly sound echoed all throughout the palace. All the other beings in the palace cowered outside the close doors of his rooms….

"What's happening?" Hanji asked one of the frightened Nereids.

"It's Rivaille, my lady. He's heart is filled with wrath!" the Nereid squeaked as she hurried away.

Hanji had coolly stridden into his room. "Rivaille, cease this destruction at once," she mildly commanded.

He turned his fierce eyes on her but she never faltered and met his stare courageously. The sight of the kind brave eyes filled him with shame and he bowed his head. As he felt her gentle arms surrounding him, the floodgates of his heart opened and he wept as if it was his own mother who held him.

After what seemed like eons, finally Hanji spoke in all gentleness. "Dear Rivaille, the nymphs of the land are not familiar with us who come from the sea. It is natural for him to fear you. Someday you will find the love you are looking for. So Rivaille let him go, accept that he is not for you. You cannot force love."

Rivaille had sprung away as if burned. "No, I will not! I love him; he just needs to see that! I'll do anything to make him mine! Anything!" He swam away from the palace in full speed and found the nearest shore where he laid on the sand to rest.

When he opened his eyes, he found a beautiful black-haired woman staring down at him with questioning dark black eyes. "What's a god like you doing here?"

He turned away from her closing his eyes. "Leave me alone! Let me nurse my wounded heart!"

"Who are you?"

"Let me ask you the same, who are you?"

"My name is Mikasa."

At her reply, Rivaille' eyes snapped open and he instinctively grabbed her soft hands. "Mikasa the enchantress, you are the one I need! Say you'll help me!" he declared jubilantly.

A blush crept into Mikasa's cheeks. "Very well, I shall hear you out." And so he told her his tale of love and rejection. "So what exactly do you need from me?" Mikasa asked afterwards.

"Help me make the nymph Eren love me! I love him so but he fears me! Enchantress, make him mine! Give him to me!" he pleaded.

The fiery light dimmed a little in the dark black eyes. "I can't help you."

"Why not?" Rivaille was quite surprised when Mikasa embraced him. On the shore he lay quite still with the enchantress wrapped around him. "What's the meaning of this enchantress?"

"Why don't you love me instead?"

"What?"

"He does not deserve you. He doesn't see what I see…a handsome, strong, and loving god!" she whispered in a sultry voice. "Forget him Rivaille, love me. I'll make you happy I swear!"

Rivaille pushed her away. "No! It is him that I love! Only him for all eternity!" he declared vehemently as he dived back into the sea.

"Wait!" Mikasa shrieked but he never looked back.

Rivaille put down the mirror by his bedside table and he covered his face with hands. He whispered to the silence brokenly, "Why did I not see!"

Tap. Tap. He removed his hands and Rivaille found a raven pecking at his window. He opened the window and the bird dropped a tiny scroll in his hand before flying away. His eyes widened as he read the familiar handwriting. He disappeared out of his apartment even before the scroll could flutter all the way down to the floor.

A few minutes after Rivaille left, Jean appeared in his room. "Rivaille, where are you? I have something to tell you." He noticed the scroll on the floor. After he scanned the message, he hissed, "She got to him first! I must inform the others!" With that, he disappeared with the scroll.

Rivaille appeared right on the stone pathway to the stone labyrinth. He saw a glowing shell floating on the water beside him and he picked up. When he opened it, he heard the voice he wished he never heard. Rivaille, there are monsters here in the maze—vicious and ferocious creatures. As I said in the note, there are pitiful little children lost here in the maze—meals for the said monsters unless you find them first. The shell shattered with Rivaille's vicious grip. "That witch, she's doing this to delay me from my search! But I cannot let those innocent children die. Eren forgive me for I must stray away from my quest for a little while," Rivaille whispered to the wind before he rushed into the dark opening of the labyrinth.

Once Rivaille was inside, the black-haired woman appeared perched on the wall. Her eyes danced with entertainment as she hissed, "The game begins!" Really thick fog rose from the sea to shroud the island in ambiguity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! So sorry for the late update. My internet was kinda bitchy this past few months so yeah! But don't worry . . . After this chapter, I'll update again this Saturday night to make up for the lack of update.
> 
> Reviews, Suggestions and Comments are all welcomed. Thank You!


	7. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The black-haired woman watched the events in glee. "Oh, Rivaille, those monsters can only wound you they cannot kill you." She cackled. "But the monster in the center of the maze can!".

Rivaille carefully treaded on his path as he noticed the thickening mist. This is not going to be easy, he thought. He could still glimpse the entrance from where he stood. WHAM. Rivaille found himself sprawled on the ground. He staggered to his feet as his head slowly cleared as his whole body ached. His eyes widened at the massive Cyclopes blocking his path. "You shall not pass!" it hollered as he slammed his gigantic axe on the ground.

Rivaille felt his feet lifting off the ground at the axe's impact. "Let me pass, I am a god!" he declared hoping to avoid battle.

"God or not, you shall not pass!" hollered the Cyclopes as it rushed upon Rivaille.

Rivaille quickly touched his pendant and the spear appeared in his hands once more. Sparks flew as the axe bore down on his spear with a loud clang. Rivaille found himself on one knee because of the strike's strength. This is not good, I must act fast, he thought.

He looked up from his half-kneeling position to see the bulbous single yellow eye staring fiercely at him. Rivaille quickly jumped out of the way and the axe caught him a bit on the arm. Despite the bleeding wound he quickly threw his spear and it hit the eye with a resounding crunch. The Cyclopes fell on the pathway screaming with pain before it went stock-still. "May you rest in peace, pitiful creature," he prayed before pulling out his spear.

He continued traversing the twist and turns of the labyrinth and he heard a frightened screamed. There he saw one of the said children cornered by no other than a chimaera—a creature with the body of a goat, a lion for a head and a serpent for a tail. The little boy around four or five caught sight of Rivaille and could only look at him in tearful fear. Rivaille quickly created a ball of water in his hand and threw it the monster. The chimaera quickly whipped about with a vicious snarl and pounced on Rivaille. The child remained in the corner quivering with fear.

Rivaille barely managed to evade the chimaera's attacks yet he knew he couldn't rush for the chimaera can guard itself both in front and from behind. As he dodged the creature's sharp fangs and fiery breath, Rivaille quickly thought of a strategy for he knew he only had a little time before the monster remembers about the child. And so, Rivaille went for the attack right at its middle. He managed to avoid the lion's sharp teeth but he could only wince as he felt the venomous fang sinking into his leg. With the snake still attached to him. Rivaille thrust the spear right into the chimaera's heart. In anger the chimaera threw Rivaille right on the wall and everything turned black.

Flop. Rivaille felt something wet fall on his cheek and he opened his eyes to find the little boy staring down at him in tears. He quickly got to his feet and he could only sigh with relief at the sight of the dead chimaera. He quickly checked the child. "Are you hurt? Are you alright?" he asked in concern. The child just nodded tearfully. "You have to go with me, okay? I'm sorry but there are more monsters out there and the safest place for you is by my side. Do you understand?" In reply, the little boy held unto his pant leg tightly. "Good boy."

The black-haired woman watched the events in glee. "Oh, Rivaille, those monsters can only wound you they cannot kill you." She cackled. "But the monster in the center of the maze can!"

Together, boy and god walked deeper into the maze with Rivaille's weapon at ready. They came to a dead halt when they saw before them three possible paths. "Now, how do I know which way to take?" As if in reply his spear glowed once again and one of the nymphs carved on it moved to point to the center passage. "Thank you." Rivaille and the child took the chosen passage. They had barely gone a few feet when a giant boar blocked their path. The child went off to a safe corner as Rivaille faced off with the monster.

On the other hand, the gods and goddesses gathered in Mt. Olympus at the summons of Jean. The divinities concerned wanted to rush in after Rivaille and Eren immediately.

"No, you will not yet interfere," Mike declared.

"But Father—"Armin started.

"No. This must happen."

"But you did say yet, right, not yet?" Erwin asked.

"Yes, I said not yet," Mike replied with a knowing smile. The gods and goddesses took their seats in tensioned silence.

Back at the labyrinth, Rivaille was staggering to his feet after the giant boar had ramrod right into him. The boar rushed at him again and he merely somersaulted over it gracefully. And so their deadly dance continued, again and again the beast rushed at the god only to be evaded every time. Rivaille knew he had to be careful since the creature was really fast. A familiar fragrance wafted his nose and his thoughts came to a jarring halt.

"Mister, watch out!" screamed the boy.

Rivaille barely noticed the charging boar and he jumped away but not fast enough. He felt a tearing pain on his side and saw the frightening gash caused by its fearful tusks. He crumpled unto the floor in pain. He turned to see the monster once again readying for a charge. He staggered to his feet and waited for the beast to charge. The boar indeed attack but Rivaille refused to budge no matter how near the beast was getting. Then just when its snout was a few inches away from him, Rivaille slid down beneath the beast and thrust up his spear. In a great show of his divine strength, he lifted the boar using only his spear and threw it clear across the passageway. The child rushed to the bleeding god's side.

"Are you okay, mister?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"What happened? It almost got you."

"I thought I smelled something familiar, that's all. But I forgot that the evil witch has many tricks."

"Will you defeat the evil witch?"

"I certainly will," Rivaille declared as he steered the child onwards the passageway.

Their unseen audience laughed from her lofty perch. "Oh, so you'll defeat me now!" She laughed. "No Rivaille, you will be the one to suffer the greatest of defeats today!"

Rivaille and the boy quickly traversed the maze with the help of his spear. SLAM. Rivaille found himself thrown off to the wall for another time as they neared the center of the labyrinth. The boy quickly hid as he staggered to his feet with the minotaur looming before him. Tufts of steam literally burst out the half-bull half-man creature's nose.

"You will not get pass me, god. I'm not like the other monsters here!" the minotaur pompously announced.

"We'll have to see about that," Rivaille countered bravely. But he's right for among them he is the only one with intelligence, he thought.

The minotaur rushed at him like the raging bull he is and Rivaille was only saved by being quick on his feet. Rivaille dodged and dodged but he felt the exhaustion creeping up his legs. The minotaur continued its attack relentlessly as if it never felt tired. The god knew he was running out of time as he kept on dodging its vicious horns.

Rivaille felt his movements slowing down and he knew that his wounds were not healing fast enough and were finally getting in his way. Then he remembered how he had roamed about the planet and smile. With a flick of his wrist, a red cape appeared billowing in his hand. Copying the moves of the great matadors he have seen, Rivaille enraged the minotaur with the red cloth. Finally, as the minotaur charged at the cloth for the seventh time Rivaille saw his chance and drove his spear into the creature.

The minotaur twisted in pain before finally going still as blood frothed at his mouth. Rivaille covered the creature with the red cape as the child joined him once again. "You were still a bull after all." And so they went to the center of the labyrinth, Rivaille set the child in a dark corner. "Do not move from this spot." The child nodded. Rivaille knew it was the safest move for the center of the labyrinth was coated with such thick fog that he can only see vague silhouettes of what was here and there. Piercing screams broke through the silence mingling with vicious snarls. Rivaille could barely make out the silhouette of the children and the monster about to attack them. Spear in his hand, Rivaille rushed upon the monster. The black-haired woman smiled in triumph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I sucked at writing fighting scenes. OMG! Please forgive me. I, in fact really don't know if I write this one well. I mean seriously? . . . Oh! Well, for the next chapter . . . The last monster to kill will be revealed. I wonder who he is? . . .
> 
> Reviews, Suggestions and Comments are all welcomed. Thank You!


	8. The Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the horrifying din, his voice floated up calm yet strong. "Kill me. I know I deserve it for all that has happened to you. You suffered because I am selfish. I said I love you but I only wanted to own you. I am selfish. I am at fault. To die by your hands is a demise better than I deserve." With each word he spoke, his wounds became more and more. His blood flowed copiously to the ground yet he never faltered until he finished what he had to say.

Rivaille burst through the fog ready to run the monster through when the unmistakable fragrance wafted his nostrils once more—the scent of wildflowers tainted with blood. Rivaille pulled away from his attack and found himself jumping in front of the frightened children—there were four of them, all ranging from four to five in age.

The fog dissipated and Rivaille stood there frozen. Finally, after all these years he has laid his eyes upon his beloved Eren. It took a moment for him to absorb the gaping black holes all over his naked body where black goop leaked out in the shapes of numerous wolves, fierce snakes, and wild cats. The phantasms moved on their own accord poised to attack. Rivaille quickly created a magical barrier for the children.

But Eren wasn't all that concerned with the children; his eyes were now locked unto Rivaille's handsome face. "You!" he snarled as he reared up like an angry animal.

"Eren, don't. Don't do this please. I don't want to fight you!" Rivaille pleaded.

Still, he continued to stalk towards him. "This is all your fault! Because of you—I am—now am—look at me!" he shrieked in rage.

Despite the danger, Rivaille actually returned his spear into its pendant stage and he fell on his knees before him. Yet the act just seemed to enrage Eren farther. "Kill him!" he seethed.

The creatures attacked Rivaille relentlessly yet he still refused to even raise his arms to protect himself. As he refused to budge, Eren became more and more irate and the attacks more and more vicious.

In the horrifying din, his voice floated up calm yet strong. "Kill me. I know I deserve it for all that has happened to you. You suffered because I am selfish. I said I love you but I only wanted to own you. I am selfish. I am at fault. To die by your hands is a demise better than I deserve." With each word he spoke, his wounds became more and more. His blood flowed copiously to the ground yet he never faltered until he finished what he had to say.

Eren stared down at himself splattered with his blood. But he felt no joy despite the vengeance he was now claiming. Who is the monster now?

As he remembered Connie's words, Eren remembered the day he had first laid eyes on Rivaille. He was still a nymph back then playing by the shore when he heard a splash. A creature came up to him covered in scales and skin with such queer color….

"Nymph, my name is Rivaille. Do not be afraid, I have been watching you for days." Rivaille opened his palms to reveal beautiful pearls, how they sparkled under the sun. "Nymph, all I want is to tell you my feelings. I love you with all of my heart. I would do anything for you, Eren," he declared earnestly.

At the mention of his name, Eren slapped his hand away and the pearls flew all over the water. Amidst the resounding flops of the pearls, he had screamed, "You horrid monster! Stay away from me!" he fled from his wounded eyes into the shelter of the woods.

Amidst the trees, he had tried to catch his breath and shake off the image of pain in his eyes. "Filthy beast! How dare he approach me! A monster like him!"

Flop. Flop. Crystal clear drops fell the bloodstained hands as Eren stared at the wounded Rivaille now prone on the ground, the creatures still attacking viciously. "I am a monster, from the very start I was one! I was an arrogant beautiful monster! I did deserve my fate after all!" he cried in anguish.

Rivaille stirred as he heard him sobs. He opened his eyes and saw his tears. Despite the attacking creatures, he slowly crawled towards him inch by inch.

"Rivaille stay away from her! You are mine!" the black-haired woman shrieked as she appeared in all her enchantress glory.

"Mikasa!" seethed Rivaille.

Eren turned to her. "Who are you?" he demanded as her creatures seized their attacks turning their fierce eyes on the new arrival.

Mikasa graced him with a malicious smile. "I was the one who poisoned you. I turned you into what you are now."

"Why!" Eren shrieked his creatures poising to attack.

"Why?" Mikasa sneered. "Because Rivaille came to me to beg for help to win your stupid little heart! I offered my own heart but he refused because he loves you! He chose the arrogant and shallow little nymph that didn't deserve him! So I got rid of you!"

"You'll pay!" Eren's unearthly shrieks rang out as his rage boiled over and his creatures attacked the enchantress. The enchantress laughed as the creatures struggled to get past her magical barrier.

"Foolish girl, you can't hurt me! I created you!"

"Stop this Mikasa! No matter what you do I'll never love you!" Rivaille burst out as he continued to crawl towards Eren.

Mikasa looked at him in gaping bewilderment. "Look at him! Look at the monstrosity before you, you fool!" screeched the enchantress.

Rivaille stared straight into Eren's tormented eyes and managed a small smile. "I see the most beautiful creature in the world—a being for whom I'll gladly give up my life just to see even one tiny smile from him again." Rivaille finally fell unconscious and he never saw the slight blush that crept unto Eren's cheeks.

"No!" Mikasa burst out purposely striding towards Rivaille. She was quite taken aback when Eren blocked her path, shielding Rivaille. Mikasa was about to pounce on the nymph when the most excruciating pain exploded from the back of her head. She turned to find not other than the Goddess of Love pulling her hair.

They both turned as a bright light burst out before them. The bright light swallowed up Eren and Mikasa shrieked and struggled all the more.

Christa pulled at Mikasa's hair a lot harder. "Enchantress, I will not let you stand in the way of love any longer."

Mikasa became more enraged at her mention of love. She kicked Christa on the shins and the goddess let her go. Twang. Mikasa barely managed a few steps before she found an arrow missing her foot by inches. "Don't make me shoot you," Armin declared as he appeared with his shining arrows and magnificent bow.

Christa caught up with the stunned Mikasa and dragged the screeching woman away by the hair. Armin watched in amusement. "You actually used force!" he chortled.

Before the other goddess could retort, Jean appeared with another goddess. This goddess had golden blonde hair and wise blue eyes. "Annie!" Christa burst out in surprise as Mikasa continued to struggle.

"Hello sister, I see you have managed to subdue Mikasa," Annie greeted solemnly.

"Why are you here?" asked Armin.

"I am the one to mete out her sentence of course."

"Her sentence?" the other two burst out in unison.

"Yes, her sentence for this crime. Although there are still a lot of pending sentences for her other crimes, but that is another story," Annie droned on.

Mikasa glared at them. "Let me go! He's mine!"

"She's totally wacko!" Christa whispered to Armin who barely stifled his laughter.

Annie cleared her throat majestically and her sister and brother behaved themselves. Jean handed Annie a scroll. "Mikasa, you are hereby banished to the depths of Tartarus for your use of witchcraft on the nymph Eren. This banishment is also for the suffering you have inflicted on the god, Rivaille and innocent mortals."

Annie nodded at Armin who shot one of his shining arrows through the labyrinth wall. A portal opened and Armin and Christa dragged the struggling Mikasa towards it.

"You can't do this to me! You can't do this to me!" Mikasa kept on shrieking.

Together, the two gods threw her into the portal. "Good riddance!" Armin remarked as the enchantress's shrieks faded with the closing of the portal.

The light finally faded away from Eren. The divinities finally beheld Eren in all his glory as a woodland nymph. "I now leave all of you with a wiser and better nymph," Annie declared as she and Jean disappeared.

Tears filled his leaf-green eyes as Eren whispered, "The curse is gone!"

"I'm happy for you Eren!" Armin declared.

However, Eren was not listening for he already turned his attention to the bloody Rivaille. With troubled eyes he asked, "Will he be alright?"

"He won't die, if that's what you're asking! He's a god remember!" Christa declared airily.

Armin glared at Christa. "She's right, but it will take a while for him to heal."

Jean reappeared with Erwin and Hanji at his side. "We have to take him back to the sea," Hanji softly said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! The story is nearing it's end. To tell you the truth, I still don't know how to end this . . . but I think I'll managed to write something. :D
> 
> Reviews, Suggestions and Comments are all welcomed. Thank You!


	9. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you listening to me?" the girl asked pouting prettily.
> 
> "I'm sorry, I hadn't really been listening," Rivaille admitted frankly.
> 
> The girl gasped and pulled away a little. "I'm sorry if I'm boring you!" she burst out her voice wavering with hurt.

Erwin lifted the unconscious Rivaille in his arms. "My dear niece and nephew, if you'll excuse us we must now go." Hanji spared Eren a gentle smile and an understanding touch on the shoulder. Together, the rulers of the sea disappeared with Jean.

"My job is done here," Christa declared as she disappeared cheerfully waving at Armin and Eren. Reiner appeared.

"What are you doing here brother?"

"This island is about to sink again. Get out of here. My job is to get the children to safety."

Eren and Armin disappeared together. Reiner gathered the children into his arms. The boy asked, "What will happen to the mister that helped us?"

"He will be alright. Now, go to sleep." The children obeyed Reiner and he delivered them safely to their homes although they remembered nothing of what happened.

At that moment, Eren and Armin stood by the shore watching the island sink back to the depths. Armin finally broke the silence. "Eren, are you ready to return to the woodlands now?"

Eren shook his head. "I rather liked being a mortal. I'll stay here for a while, I need time to think."

Armin smiled. "That's understandable. Very well, you can stay. Here, you'll need this."

Eren stared at the purse. "What's this for?"

"That will provide you with the money you will need. Farewell, Eren. Good luck." With those words, Armin disappeared and Eren changed back into a mortal once again.

In the palace of Erwin, Hanji was gently treating the unconscious Rivaille now back to his sea god form. "I'm a bit worried my love, it's been two whole days and he still hasn't opened his eyes. He's a god after all," she voiced out.

"Do not fret my dear, I am sure he will wake soon. The wounded spirit takes a longer time to heal than a wounded body," Erwin commented wisely.

A few more hours of tender vigil passed by and Hanji and Erwin were finally rewarded with Rivaille's opening eyes. "I'm glad you're finally awake dear," greeted Hanji.

"How is he?' were the first words out of Rivaille's mouth.

"The curse has been lifted, you succeeded son. Eren is free," Erwin assured.

Rivaille turned his eyes to Hanji. "Thank you. A long time ago I was too hardheaded to listen. I'm sorry."

There was such sadness in his eyes that Hanji just embraced him consolingly. Erwin patted his shoulder as he said, "If you need to talk to him, which I think you should by the way, Armin said he decided to stay in the city for a while."

The divine couple left the room and Rivaille had to acknowledge the ripping pain he felt inside. He stared at window and tears fell from his eyes at the lonely vastness of the sea as a school of fishes swam by.

A few days later back on land, Eren was peacefully sipping a cup of coffee at Rivaille's usual spot in The Pantheon. When he looked up, he found he was no longer alone on his table. "Hello Connie," he greeted.

"Hello Eren. What have you been up to?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"What you said, among other things."

"Do you understand now?"

"Most of them anyway."

"Hmm," Connie exclaimed in a rather cryptic manner. "Well, I better go now or Sasha will throw a fit. She's pregnant again you know, that's our seventh. I wish you a bright future." He disappeared but no one else seemed to notice.

Eren stared out towards the sea lost in thought. From behind his, a familiar voice asked, "Can I sit here?"

He turned to find a shyly smiling Rivaille. He motioned for him to seat with a smile of his own. "It seems like we have a lot to talk about," Eren commented and Rivaille nodded. "Then let me start, I'm sorry for my unkindness!"

"I forgave you a long time ago, Eren. I just hope you can forgive me for what my selfishness has brought to you."

"It's quite alright. Past is past," assured Eren.

"Can you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Everything you have gone through these years."

"Only if you tell me yours."

As they began their long needed talk, the Pantheon waitresses observed them shrewdly. "Is that THE him?" asked the blonde.

"Yeah, I think that's him."

"Look at how he looks at him!"

"Lucky man."

"How romantic!"

Amidst interested stares, Eren and Rivaille talked as if they were the only people in the world. As Mike watched them from above, he smiled as he realized they were going to talk through the night. With that, he lighted a candle by his throne and the flame stood still. The two never noticed that time froze just for them.

Their talk was equivalent to weeks but of course they never noticed for as their conversation neared its end, Mike blew out the candle and time returned to normal. "What will you do now, Eren?" Rivaille asked.

"I think I'll travel around a bit. I was so miserable I never got the time to really absorb the wonders of this age," Eren replied.

"When are you leaving?"

"I'm taking the plane tonight. Thanks Rivaille. Bye." Eren gently kissed Rivaille's cheek.

He barely turned around when he felt a firm hold on his hand. He found Rivaille holding his hand with a bittersweet smile on his face. "I just want to say that I still love you, no matter the years the feeling never faded. I don't expect anything from you, I just really wanted you to know that."

Eren nodded rather dazed before he wheeled around and left. Rivaille stared after him with sad acceptance on his face watching him walk away with the sunset.

Time quickly slipped by for the two of them. Rivaille decided to stay on land and Erwin and Hanji watched him sadly from the sea. Despite his smiles, they knew in his heart he felt sad. Nobody else felt sorrier for Rivaille than the waitresses at The Pantheon but unfortunately Rivaille only had eyes for one person and that was Eren.

But even gods get impatient, that was why Rivaille found himself being commandeered in his own bedroom by the rulers of the sea. "Young man, you are going to go to this date!" the now irate Hanji declared.

"You won't be able to change his mind," whispered Erwin warningly.

"I can't have you wasting away your immortal life like this!" the goddess continued to declare as she chose the outfit Rivaille was going to wear. Rivaille wisely kept his mouth shut and just did everything Hanji told him to do.

That was why a few hours later, he found a beautiful strawberry blonde girl draped on his arm. The girl talked excitedly as they walked along the streets garnering envious looks from other women but all Rivaille could hear was the voice of Eren telling him of his journeys while he was still cursed.

"Are you listening to me?" the girl asked pouting prettily.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't really been listening," Rivaille admitted frankly.

The girl gasped and pulled away a little. "I'm sorry if I'm boring you!" she burst out her voice wavering with hurt.

"I'm sorry, I'm really a jerk sometimes. I guess I'm not really ready to move on, I'm not ready to forget my love," Rivaille admitted in genuine sadness. The girl's face softened at the expression on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! This broke my heart too. But I think it's a nice decision if Eren really wants to collect himself? I mean find what he really wants and rebuild his self. Oh! Well, I'll be ending this story on the next chapter. I hope I find a way to make it a happy ending ( ? ) . . .
> 
> Reviews, Suggestions and Comments are all welcomed. Thank You!


	10. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha whispered tearfully as she cuddled Amore, "Perfect!"
> 
> Connie nodded as he held most of his struggling children in his strong arms. "Love is the only solution."
> 
> Christa merely yawned. "About time. It seems like eons already." Smiling, she flicked her hand and a hundred fireflies emerged from the nearby potted plants to encircle the couple.
> 
> Not far away, Armin and Reiner watched the scene with their eagle eyes. On the god and goddess' face a smile slowly appeared—a smile of understanding.

On the other side of the world, the object of Rivaille's affection sighed as he settled his self on a lounger somewhere in Hawaii. "That sigh sounds heavy," commented a kind voice beside him.

Eren slid his sunglasses on his head as he turned to look at the beautiful goddess besides him carrying a baby girl. "With all due respect, you are?"

"I apologize, we never got the chance to meet. I'm Sasha," the nursing goddess replied.

"Oh. It's a pleasure to meet you. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to relax you know, being a mother is hard. This is my seventh so you can just imagine the chaos back home, six kids all with wings and bows!"

"Your baby is beautiful."

"Thank you. Her name is Amore." Sasha spied a look in Eren's eyes. "Do you wish to hold her?"

"If its not a bother," Eren replied uncertainly.

"Of course not, I'll be glad to. It'll give my arms a chance to rest!"

Sasha watched Eren as she gingerly handed the young man her baby. Eren cooed and smiled at Amore as he cradled the babe in his arms. "She's so sweet!" Eren gushed.

"You'll make a fine wife someday," Sasha commented.

Eren blushed. "I don't think so?"

"Please don't tell me you are still scorning love are you?" Sasha asked leaning close. "Actually I expected that since you're okay already that you'll have people fawning all over you."

Eren laughed with embarrassment. "No, I'm not scorning love. It's just that I'm not interested in men?"

"You're probably right, gods are better anyway," Sasha acknowledged.

"What?" Eren burst out startling Amore. As Amore started to whimper, Eren tried to comfort her despite the fact that his face was totally red.

"Don't you agree?" Sasha persisted. Eren just stared at the goddess with an odd expression on his face as Amore started to giggle.

Rivaille consequently found that he had made a new friend of his date, Petra. She listened wholeheartedly to his tale of love lost. When he finished telling her the edited version of the story of course, Petra stood up abruptly with a fierce fire burning in her eyes. She suddenly grabbed the stunned Rivaille by the shoulders as she nearly shouted, "You fool! Go get him!"

"But I already set him free," Rivaille replied weakly.

"But you never asked him how he felt about you!" Rivaille stared at her with widening eyes. "You told him you love him. You let him go. But you never thought to ask him how he felt about you!"

"Thank you!" Rivaille burst out as he kissed her cheek.

Before Petra could say anything more, Rivaille was off running like hell. Rivaille didn't know how but he was sure he was going to find him. As he run, he began to notice very interesting matters. Armin and Reiner were leaning casually against a sleek black Porsche. A few feet away, he saw Hanji and Erwin cuddling on a sidewalk bench. As if that wasn't queer enough, he saw Connie and Sasha trying to round up a bunch of rowdy cherubic kids in front of the toy store. Once he had The Pantheon in sight, he spied Christa quietly sipping a cup of coffee.

SLAM. Rivaille found himself sprawled on the pavement with the strength of the impact. As he opened his eyes, he noticed that someone with messy brown hair was on top of him. As his vision cleared he was quite shocked to see an equally shocked Eren there. "This wasn't how I imagined this," he declared with a giggle. As Rivaille continued to gape at him, he finally stood up and helped him to his feet.

"Eren are you alright? You seem different," Rivaille said uncertainly already forgetting what Petra just told him.

Eren laughed and he was reminded of a tinkling music box. "Of course, it's just that now I really know what it means to be free! Free to finally declare how I feel!"

"Only now?"

"Yes, now. You see I kept my own heart a prisoner—a prisoner to denial," Eren declared meaningfully as he looked into his eyes.

"Denying what?"

"My feelings for you. I need you by my side, I'm not completely happy. I only felt that on the day we spent together at this café." He motioned to The Pantheon nearby. "I love you, Rivaille!"

Rivaille was still rather stunned and when he didn't respond, Eren faltered and hang back. "That is if you still feel the same way about me…."

In reply, Rivaille swept him into his arms and kissed him senseless unmindful of the gathering crowd. Divine or mortal no one could help but feel happy for the two lovers.

Sasha whispered tearfully as she cuddled Amore, "Perfect!"

Connie nodded as he held most of his struggling children in his strong arms. "Love is the only solution."

Christa merely yawned. "About time. It seems like eons already." Smiling, she flicked her hand and a hundred fireflies emerged from the nearby potted plants to encircle the couple.

Not far away, Armin and Reiner watched the scene with their eagle eyes. On the god and goddess' face a smile slowly appeared—a smile of understanding.

 

THE END ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know . . . I mess this one up. Anyways, I'm currently working on another Greek Mythology EreRi story again. I hope you will read and like it also. Thank You for reading!
> 
> Okay! It's about time we know the characters' Greek mythology character equivalent.
> 
> So first is Rivaille. He is Glaucus, prophetic sea-god, born mortal and turned immortal upon eating a magical herb.
> 
> Eren is Scylla. Scylla was the daughter of the river god Crataeis and was loved by Glaucus ( Rivaille in the story )
> 
> Erwin. He is actually Poseidon, God of the sea, protector of all waters.
> 
> Hanji is Amphitrite, Poseidon's spouse, a granddaughter of the Titan Oceanus.
> 
> Jean is Hermes, He was the cleverest of the Olympian gods, and messenger to all the other gods.
> 
> Armin is Artemis, She was goddess of chastity, virginity, the hunt, the moon, and the natural environment.
> 
> Reiner is Apollo, twin brother of Artemis, He is the god of music, playing a golden lyre. The Archer, far shooting with a silver bow. The god of healing who taught man medicine. The god of light. The god of truth, who can not speak a lie.
> 
> Bertholdt is Hephaestus, He is the god of fire and the forge. He is the smith and armorer of the gods.
> 
> Christa is Aphrodite, the goddess of love, desire and beauty.
> 
> Connie is Cupid, the mischievous god of love, a minion and constant companion of the goddess Aphrodite.
> 
> Sasha is Psyche, the goddess of the soul, wife of Cupid.
> 
> Ymir is Hebe, the goddess of youth.
> 
> Annie is Athena, goddess of reason, intelligent activity, arts and literature.
> 
> Mike is Zues; Zeus was the god of the sky and ruler of the Olympian gods.
> 
> Mikasa is Circe, a sorceress, the daughter of Helios, the sun god, and of the ocean nymph Perse.
> 
> So, this story was based on Glaucus and Scylla's story but with happy ending of course. Hehe!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So this is all I have to offer now. But I am now currently writing the next chapter so yeah! wait for it.
> 
> Reviews, suggestions and comments are all welcome. Thank you. 3


End file.
